Battlefeild Boundries
by missjabbjabb
Summary: She thought she hated him, she thought that she would never see anything more then just a big headed jerk...how wrong she was.


"Oh that's rich coming from you!" She screamed at him only centimetres from his face, she wanted to hit him as hard as she could in his face. This was another dumb argument between the two, it happened all the time, and the team was getting sick of it

"You're just threatened by me because I'm better!" He retorted Artemis glared at him; she was going to shove one of her green arrows in his red chest.

"You know what you got nothing on me Roy; you're just scared because a girl could kick your ass!" She argued, he was going as red as his arrows, she started to walk away but before he grabbed her arm. His callused hands felt amazing against her smooth skin; the warmth coming from his body was intoxicating.

"You're not even worth it" He mumbled quickly letting her go, he loved the fight he would get from her, he loved the passion she had for everything she went for, it was like a drug to him

"Go suck face with my sister" she mumbled as she walked away, he shot her a glare but she didn't see it, she was too busy trying to focus back on the fact that she hated this guy and if it wasn't for the team she wouldn't even communicate with him.

But no matter how many times she denied it, she felt heat and passion towards him, she never would admit it to anyone especially any of her team mates. She and Connor were officially on the we hate M'Gann and Wally wagon after they walked in on the two kissing each other. M'Gann was with Connor and Wally and Artemis had a thing, but that was shattered when she saw that.

M'Gann said he had kissed her, Wally said she had kissed him. Either way she had been left heart broken, but either way she should have told him how she felt because she had loved him, still did somewhere deep down.

She stormed out towards the weaponry room, taking out some fresh arrows and doing some target practise when he walked back in, she rolled her eyes and hit the target

"What do you want?" She spat, he threw his hands up in defence

"I just want to talk, that's all" She dropped her bow to her side sitting on the bench, Speedy sat on the floor in front of her

"What?" She asked again, tone still harsh

"I don't think you're a bad archer, I never have and your sister has a thing for me, not the other way around" He said taking off his arrows, she huffed

"Of course, Jade always wanted what she can't have…" she mumbled under her breathe; she then looked up to him. She had never noticed how hot he actually was

"Look I'm naturally a very, pessimistic person, but I say this as third person. Jade is bad news, and you are way too good to be umm well whatever you're doing with her" This time he actually smiled at her

"What?" She asked

"Do I detect a hint of jealousy?" He smirked, Artemis's eyes widened

"What? No, I was looking out for you, sorry for being a good person!" she huffed, he laughed, she wasn't finding this funny at all. Although his laugh soothed her, she loved hearing it and knowing that she was the reason it happened.

He stood up, she did to walking back to pick up her bow. Not before she would trip over Roy's bow and fall over, but to her surprise he caught her with his strong arms around her waist pulling her back up close to her. She felt tingles go through her body, as did he. He never noticed how pretty her eyes were, or the way her hair felt entwined in his fingers.

To his surprise he wanted this, he wanted her. He moved one hand closer to her hip and pulled her in kissing her; it was deep and passionate, longing and needing. She hoisted her legs around him rubbing her hand through his hair. She had wanted this without even knowing it and she loved it.

"That's is the funniest thing I've heard all day" The two quickly broke, getting off each other and making as much space between themselves as possible, Wally and Dick walked in

"Guys mission debrief in five minutes, get your bows ready!" Wally said enthusiastically speeding off to put on his uniform. Dick smiled and walked off towards the main room.

"I…Ahh, I'm going to go and…umm does something" Artemis stuttered grabbing her bow and new set of arrows and running out of the room. She had loved what had just happened, but it scared the hell out of her.

She didn't quite know what had just happened, but whatever it was…she liked it.

**OK, so I am personally a spitfire fan, but I wanted to do something different and I thought the two archers was a cool idea, there will be more chapters so please bear with me because school is hectic at the moment ! -.-**

**Anyways read, enjoy and you know the rest :D x**


End file.
